Recent developments in touch-sensitive display technologies has facilitated the emergence of a variety of new media presentation technologies. One newly emerging touch-sensitive display device is the multi-media table. The multi-media table is a table that has a working surface with a visible touch-sensitive display, also known as a touchscreen. The visible touch-sensitive display is located below the working surface and is visible to the multi-media table users. Since the touch-sensitive display employs a touch-sensitive display technology, the user may interactively manipulate presentation of the graphics on the display by touching the work surface with their hands, a pen, or other instrument.
Since the touch-sensitive display is a type of computer system input device, that enables the user to interact directly with displayed graphics and to control various applications that are running on the multi-media table controller. The multi-media table controller is similar to a personal computer, smart phone, or other electronic device in that the user is able to perform various computer related functions using their multi-media table. The touch-sensitive display visually outputs information pertaining to executing applications, much like the visual output display information that is presented on a computer screen or on the display of a smart phone. Accordingly, the touch-sensitive display provides a user interface that may be used to control the multi-media table controller, and thus permit the user to operate a variety of computer implemented applications that perform various functions.
In addition, the multi-media table may also be configured to present media content on the touch-sensitive display. Media content is typically provided as a media content event, much like the media content events that are presented on a television or the like. A media content event presents theme-based visual and audio content to a user for their enjoyment and/or for informative purposes. Examples of such theme-based content includes movies, films, serial programming, sporting events, documentaries, newscasts, religious programs, commercials (typically of short duration with advertising content), or the like. Serial programming may present a continuing plot and/or theme, often with the same cast of actors, in a sequential episode-by-episode basis that is available periodically. Advertisements, commercials or the like may be interspersed within the media content event.
Since the display area of a touch-sensitive display of a multi-media table can be relatively large, the multi-media table controller can be configured to concurrently present display output from one or more executing applications and present one or more media content events. For example, a first portion of the touch-sensitive display may be used to control operation of a particular executing application, such as a computer-aided design or computer-aided drafting (CAD) application that permits the operator to view and manipulate graphic representations of physical objects. Concurrently, another portion of the touch-sensitive display may be used to present a particular media content event of interest, such as the presentation of a sporting event, such as a football game. Here, the user may continue work on a particular project using the executing CAD application while viewing the football game. As another illustrative example, the multi-media table may be located at a residence, and from time to time, serve as a dining table. The user could browse the internet using a first portion of the touch-sensitive display and concurrently view (and optionally listen to) a broadcasting news report that is being presented on a different portion of the touch-sensitive display.
However, to display a broadcasting media content event on a portion of the touch-sensitive display, the multi-media table controller must have access to a stream of media content. In some instances, the multi-media table controller may be configured to receive and process broadcasting streams of media content, much like the well known set top box.
Alternatively, or additionally, the multi-media table controller may be communicatively coupled to a set top box or other media device so as to receive the streaming media content event directly from the set top box or other media device. Here, the user must first operate their set top box or other media device to access and process a particular media content event of interest, and then cause the set top box or other media device to communicate the streaming media content event to the multi-media table controller. In this operating configuration, the two step process of configuring the set top box or other media device and configuring their multi-media table to display the received media content event is a relatively cumbersome and time consuming exercise on the part of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to facilitate a more convenient and user-friendly way of concurrently controlling operation of a multi-media table that is presenting a media content event on a portion of its touch-sensitive display and controlling operation of a set top box or other media device that is providing the streaming media content event to the multi-media table.